


The beginning of something beautiful

by Miss_Princess_Griffin



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an e season 3, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, No hard feelings, One Shot, Rose knows what’s up, Season 3 Speculation, Shirbert, i was very high while writing this so don’t judge it too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Griffin/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Griffin
Summary: Gilbert’s whole face softened, getting lost in the way Anne was looking at him. Had she looked at him that way before?ORAnne finds what she’s looking for in her quest and can’t wait to tell Gilbert everything.





	The beginning of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so before I go on y’all should know something. I was cross faded (High and drunk) and decided to whip this out in like 30 minutes. If it sucks that is why. Still, I edited it so I hope it’s acceptable. This is one of the biggest things I want out of season 3 but I know it’s not going to happen which I why my fucked up brain decided to write it. Enjoy!

Anne held on to the rails of the ferry bringing her back to Charlottetown, feeling happier than she had in weeks. Finally, after overcoming many a painful journey, Anne found what she was looking for. Right before losing all hope, she went to the hospital as a last resort, looking for old patient files. By some miracle the morgue had an extensive system, keeping track of every file dating back 20 years. It took hours of searching but she, along with the incredibly kind worker, found two files. Walter Shirley and Bertha Shirley, both passing of scarlet fever. Held in the palm of her hand was a note inscribed to ‘our darling daughter’. Apparently, it was meant to find Anne at the orphanage but there was an influx of patients at the hospital and they were simply too busy to remember the note.

Anne summoned every ounce of courage she had, forcing the dark thoughts about the possible contents into the back of her mind, and opened the letter. It was quite possibly the best decision she had made over the 16 years of her life. Everything she had ever dreamed of knowing was in that letter. It explained it all; how Anne meant more to them than anything else in the world but there was simply nothing to be done. They didn’t have much time left but they knew that the only thing they wanted was for their child to find love and family and live a long, healthy life. 

Anne couldn’t hold back her tears. The only other time she’d felt relief this strong was when she was told she could stay with the Cuthberts. She felt whole again and could now focus on the present. Who is Anne with an e? A daughter who was loved, even if only for a short time. An adopted daughter who will be loved for the rest of her life. An Incredible friend and kindred spirit; the best anyone could hope for. A futur teacher who would guide the next generation with grace and wisdom. Possibly the subject of a tragical romance as well. Only time would tell that tale. 

Now, Anne simply couldn’t wait to tell everyone in Avonlea her good news. She would tell Mathew and Marilla as soon as she arrived home. She would tell Diana and Ruby first thing Monday morning. She would tell Jerry next time she saw the little rascal. She would tell Gilbert...well she would tell him as soon and she reached Dr. Wards office. Something inside of her chest fluttered and a thrill went up her spine at the thought of recounting her emotional story to Gilbert. That seemed to happen far too often whenever he was involved recently. How inconvenient. Pushing that aside, Anne closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her face and her heart opening up.

——————————

Anne took a deep breath. Fixing her hair, which was flowing down her back due to the wind, she opened the door to the small medical practice. 

“Hello there! May I help you?” A beautiful, blonde haired woman asked when she reached the front desk. 

“Hi, yes actually, I’m looking for Gilbert Blythe. I have something ever so important to tell him,” Anne responded with a delighted smile. 

“Oh, um, of course. I’ll go let him know.” For some reason the young woman seemed very interested in Anne’s words. With a confused but grateful smile, Anne sat on the bench and waited for Gilbert. 

“Anne? What brings you here? Is everything alright?” Blythe inquired less than a minute later with concern decorating his face. Anne had never come to see him at the office. 

“Indeed. More than ok. Positively exquisite to be exact,” Anne’s smile lit up her whole being, making everything in the room shine. 

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile back even without knowing the cause of Anne’s excitement. Her passion was contagious. “Well, do tell. Does it have to do with your parents?” The two teenagers had long since cleared the air that was sullied after an unfortunate train ride. Once back to being kindred spirits, Anne told him everything and Gilbert vowed to help her in any way possible. 

“Yes. I found something. Something better than even I could have ever imagined.”

“That’s incredible. I can’t wait to hear about it. I only have a couple things left to finish up and then you can tell me on the way to the train.”

“Perfect. I’ll meet you outside,” Anne and Gilbert stared at each other for a few more second, their shared joy showing in their warm smiles and shining eyes.

Finally ending their mini staring contest, Anne looked down and made her way outside. 

Gilbert watched after her for a little while longer, feeling genuine happiness at Anne’s success. She deserved this. 

“I’m a little confused.”

Gilbert was startled out of his trance by Ms. Rose’s voice. 

“You said you’d never been on a date before but that girl is clearly more than a friend.” 

“Winifred, I can explain—“

“No need,” she interrupted. “I hadn’t exactly imagined us getting married and living a life together after one lunch date. So, who is she?”

Gilbert let out a deep breath when he saw nothing but friendly mirth in her eyes. “Alright well, she is actually just a friend if I’m to be honest. I mean, I think.” 

“Ah, so just a friend but with the potential of something more? Seems complicated.”

“You have no idea.”

“Well then don’t let me hold you up. Go with your Anne.”

Gilbert smiled a little goofily at the words ‘your Anne.’ No matter how much he may try to repress it, there would never be anyone for him but her. 

He thanked Winifred with a polite smile, collected his things and made his way out the door.

——————————

“Anne that’s marvellous! I’m so happy for you,” The Blythe boy exclaimed jovially. Anne had just finished telling him everything.

“Thank you Gil. I can finally breathe easy now.” Anne’s eyes went a little wide as she noticed what she had just said. 

“Gil?” He asked, grinning like the cat that got the canary. “That’s new”

“Um, yeah sorry, it just slipped out,” Anne’s cheeks were developing a lovely shade of pink. She couldn’t believe she called Gilbert Blythe, her former arch nemesis, ‘Gil.’

“Don’t apologize, I like it.” Gilbert reached up to scratch the back of his head; a nervous tick Anne had picked up on over the years. 

“Alright. I am not sorry and will continue to call you Gil.”

Gilbert chuckled. “Deal. Now I need a nickname for you.” 

“Oh no.”

“How about...”

“Gilbert Blythe, don’t you dare.”

“Carrots?” He smiled mischievously, laughter dancing in his eyes.

“Are you looking for another whack to the face. I’m quite certain I brought my slate.” Despite her words, Anne was also smiling. Even though she’d never admit it, spending time with Gilbert was one of her favourite things to do.

“Oh yeah? Well, carrots, I’m calling your bluff.”

The two adolescents has a silent face off, neither one looking away this time. “...Fine. You win.” It seemed Anne wasn’t as opposed to the nickname as she had been years prior. Especially not when Gilbert uttered that word with such fondness instead of malice. 

“Good.”

They moved on from that topic, discussing anything and everything. School, the new printing press, how much they were rooting for Diana and Jerry, dancing lessons. Simply enjoying each other’s company without arguing for once. 

The train ride was over before they knew it and soon they were both making their way back to Green Gables. Anne said she didn’t need him to walk her home but, of course, Gilbert insisted and Anne relented this time around. 

“Thank you for accompanying me. You know Marilla wouldn’t let me do anything otherwise,” Anne grumbled outside her front door, hating the way she was babied. 

“It’s all out of love. She adores you and she just couldn’t imagine anything bad happening. I think you should cut her some slack.”

“I suppose you’re right. It shouldn’t matter now anyways, considering I have accomplished my quest. I couldn’t have done it without you and I have yet to thank you for that so, thank you. It means a lot.”

Gilbert’s whole face softened, getting lost in the way Anne was looking at him. Had she looked at him that way before? He smiled shyly and nodded in understanding. 

They kept looking at one another, both taking a step forward, neither one sure of what was about to happen. 

Gilbert’s hand lifted on its own accord but before it could reach its destination on Anne’s freckled cheek, the door swung open, revealing Marilla calling Anne inside for supper. 

The two bright students jumped apart, looking very startled. 

Gilbert coughed. “Um it’s about time I should be getting back. I’m glad you found what you were looking for Anne. I’ll see you on Monday”.

“Goodbye Gil.”

“Bye carrots.”

Gilbert took a couple steps backwards, not turning around. He gave her a final smile and looked away, a bounce in his step as he made the short trek home. 

Anne sighed, heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She had no idea what just happened but she knew something changed today. 

She went inside, telling Mathew and Marilla about her adventure with vivid detail, only leaving out the parts with Gilbert. She wanted those all for herself. 

As she lay in bed that night, going over all that had happened, the last thing she thought of before drifting off was Gilbert’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end of this one. Aren’t they adorable? Btw I’m still slightly high so sorry if I’m rambling. Comments and kudos are what keep me going so if you enjoyed let me know. If there’s things you think I should work on let me know that too. Have a nice day :)


End file.
